Talk:Super Metroid
Just a question, does anyone agree with me that we should put manuals in the "References" section of the game articles if we can find them? It seems like an important link or download to give the curious visitor. SeltheWolf 01:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please do! Metroid Recon has a lot of them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I will try to find the manuals for Metroid, Metroid II, and Super Metroid at least. SeltheWolf 16:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) MP2 The Wikipedia article has the sources. I just couldn't make a good ref tag. Section Development or so. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Credits I noticed in the credits that when Samus's ship is flying away, a white dot can be seen flying away also. This article should mention that. :Please sign your posts. It's the Etecoon and Dachora ship, and is mentioned on their articles, not here. It's more relevant there, I think. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) "Crime"? How is it a crime to play video games, and how do you trigger that message? 07:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) What mesage? Where? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) "WARNING IT IS A SERIOUS CRIME TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES. 18 USC 2319. PLEASE REFER TO YOUR NINTENDO INSTRUCTION MANUAL FOR FURTHER INFORMATION." When it's triggered, all save files are erased on the game. 00:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) That's supposed to appear if the software detects that you are playing a pirated copy of the game (which is an intellectual property violation, and a rather serious one). It doesn't seem to have been translated quite right. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) What if you didn't know it was pirated? 00:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) It may not be pirated. Piracy-detection software is notoriously unreliable. Besides, the thing doesn't actually notify anyone that you're playing a pirated game... although I have no idea to remove it outright. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Is it supposed to translate, "WARNING IT IS A SERIOUS CRIME TO DUPLICATE VIDEO GAMES WITHOUT THE OWNER'S CONSENT. 18 USC 2319. PLEASE REFER TO YOUR NINTENDO INSTRUCTION MANUAL FOR FURTHER INFORMATION."? Something of that nature, yes. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 12:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'm kind of a noob at most Metroid games. But I still play them to help here. Is there anywhere I can find a different source? 23:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) A different place to get the game, you mean? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I dont have an SNES. No, I mean a different place for sources. Or do I have to play Fusion again and again until it gets boring? 04:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sigma Castle? Does the ending theme sound like Sigma Castle 3 from Mega Man X? I just compared the two, and I think not. Should I change it? Sylux X 12:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Godzilla Yeah, I noticed the similar sounds as well, but are they directly ripped from the films, or coincedentally similar? Sylux X 12:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Godzilla Kaiju roars (continued) Instead of getting into a crazy edit-war, I'll just note this here. Ridley's roar in this game sounds like Anguirus from the Godzilla series, albeit not as obvious as Draygon but its still there. I guess this is mainly in response to this edit here. Not sure if the user undoing the edit didn't finish his/her sentence or whatever, nor do I know what he/she was thinking at the moment. IDK, if there is mention of Godzilla monster roars being used in this game in the trivia, Ridley doesn't sound much like "a bird of prey", he's sounds like "an Anguirus". An edited Anguirus, but more than a hawk or falcon. :-/ 05:08, April 7, 2018 (UTC)